Nightwing has a cold again
by AkamaiHigaku
Summary: What happens when you have a Nightwing with a cold or worse? Uh... You have a huge fiasco. (I deleted my first story due to me not liking it. I hope this is better. Let me know if you want me to add anything silly to the chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing has a cold; again

 _Cold_. That was Nightwing's first thought as he woke up, remembering then stressful mission he had been on less than 2 hours ago. It had been raining, and cold, and yucky in general. Yes, the 'great' Nightwing had described a mission as yucky. It had been pretty horrible though, he had fallen in a puddle, which was never the most pleasant thing. He rapidly shook his head, primarily to rid himself of the embarrassing events of the night before but secondarily to disperse the clouds that had appeared in his subconscious.

He struggled upright and looked down, groaning. He had slept in his suit again so he took it off, big mistake, he squealed as the cold air of his apartment hit his already cold skin. He darted to his bathroom, removing his mask, exposing his beautiful sapphire eyes to the empty area of his apartment. He stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water, relishing in it before beginning to scrub himself down. He ran his fingers through his longish ebony locks and began washing them. His nose began feeling stuffy so he turned his head and sneezed loudly. He frowned and snuffled stuffily before going back to his shower.

It was less than 3 minutes later when he exited the shower and dressed in a new, dry and clean suit. He clipped his utility belt on and slipped his mask on, not bothering with his hair. He was already 10 minutes late and the closest zeta-tube was an hours walk and a half hour run from his place. He sprinted as fast as he could, dodging people and cars as he ran through Blüdhaven, he was late, he really didn't care.

He finally got to the zeta-beam and went inside. " _Recognising Nightwing B01,"_ said the robotic female voice making the team look up as their 'fearless' leader tumbled, yes tumbled, out of the zeta-beam, faceplanting the ground with a groan. This makes them laugh and Connor went over to help him up, concerned as he used his infrared vision and noticed that his leader's body temperature was higher than it should be, yet he said nothing, allowing Nightwing to stand properly and apologise for being late. Connor began to think that Nightwing wasn't being as truthful as he made out he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing has a cold; again Chapter 2

It was during training that Wally noticed his best friend wasn't up to par. They were training and it was Nightwing opposing Connor, the former Robin leaping around like a cat above the clones head. Though, if you looked closely you could see he was slower and his movements were sluggish. Connor was holding back a bit, not wanting to hurt him in his more ill state. Wally knew that if they asked he would bite their heads off, almost literally. They watched their fearless leader flip over the clone, landing and back flipping away from Superboy as he kicked and punched at him. They saw that Nightwing was sweating and panting, even though the pair had only been at it for an hour, not their usual 2 hours they managed on a good day.

Wally was growing concerned as he watched his best friend stumble mid-landing and wipe his brow, it just wasn't like him. Everyone didn't seem to notice afterward but he shared a worried glance at Connor who returned the look. Nightwing had disappeared instead of eating with them and when Wally went past his room he heard, as faint as it was, a small groan of pain and a thud as Nightwing fell onto his bed. Wally frowned, knowing how his friend never slept at Mount Justice unless he was stressed, tired or, God forbid, sick. wally decided to chat to Robin who was resting on the couch quietly reading a horror novel.

Wally dashed into the rec room, trips over the couch and lands beside Robin who leaped into the air and glared at Wally until he noticed the concern. "What's wrong KF?" Robin asked quietly, his brow furrowing, going through any situation that could make Wally concerned, none concerning his brother. Wally sat up and sighed heavily, looking older than his years as he asked, "Has Nightwing been off to you?" This made Robin make a second take, "Wait what?" This was weird, he could have sworn that Nightwing was alright but now that Wally mentioned it he had noticed that Nightwing had been far sloppier than normal. "He is here, sleeping I think, he doesn't normally stay here, does he?" Wally grew more concerned as Robin shook his head.

As a pair, they decided to take on the one person they didn't want to bring into this... daddybats. They decided to call the Justice League and requested to talk to Batman. So they did, stood, nervous albeit, as the call connected and they saw an unimpressed Justice League looking down at them. Wally gulped and pushed Robin forwards, making the Boy Wonder glare at him and turn back to the League. Superman noticed the frown lines and concern in the pair's eyes, shoulders relaxing minutely. "What is it?" he asked in his powerful voice, Robin breathing out deeply then looked at Batman "Nightwing hasn't been acting right, we think he's sick but I have no evi-" he turned as Nightwing came rushing through, arms around his stomach, not quite making it and slumping to the ground, throwing up.

Beast Boy and Impulse came rushing in after him, holding up a sock. They didn't notice the trembling form of Nightwing on the ground in front of them as they grinned manically. " _Recognizing Batman 01_ " stated the robotic female voice as Batman swept into the room, making everyone become silent as he ran over to Nightwing, cradling him to his chest as he rubbed his head, frowning at his son's sticky breathing and hot forehead. You didn't need to even be in the room, as the Justice League could feel the fury radiating off the planet. Daddybats was mad, really, really mad.


	3. Chapter 3

When daddybats went into rage mode all who got in his way often ended up with a Batarang mere inches from their faces. Today was no exception, for the most part, as Batman swept through the Batcave towards the Batcomputer and sat in his Batchair on his Batbooty (Okay, I'll stop...) and began swiftly typing something, looking for a way to help his eldest boy, and, unknown to everyone else, his favorite boy. Dick had to be stripped completely and dressed in simple cotton boxers that breathed and allowed him to stay cool. He was lying behind Bruce, who had removed his cowl, in the Medbay, his heartbeat and breathing being recorded and assisted by the machines. Bruce was growing even more concerned as he searched through every known illness looking for the symptoms, he found 4 possible matches, each scared him more than the last.

The first was the flu, not too bad right? Unless you consider the number of times Dick had been on patrol during the rain and he hadn't gotten sick before, that was scary. The second was pneumonia, again terrifying. The third was a sinus infection, although he had no clue as to why it would make his big bird vomit. The last option was the one that scared him the most, poison. The family knew that Grayson had frequent run-ins with poison so kept a universal antidote in his uniform. That ruled out all but the first two options, not that Bruce liked either. He was going to get answers, one way or another as _**No-one messes with daddybats.**_

Bruce knew the only way to find out was to ask the family doctor. Dr. Leslie Thompson didn't expect a frantic call from a distressed bat at 8 am any less than if she got a call from freaking Satan. She answered the call tiredly, she was getting too old for this, and almost dropped it after hearing the news of Dick becoming gravely ill. She rushed around grabbing various medical supplies and made her assistant take over for her as she traveled to the Batcave. When she arrived the whole family was there and were stood around the unconscious form of the former Boy Wonder with extreme concern, even Damien, who rarely showed emotion and mocked all who showed any fear or concern.

Leslie sighed and began treating the young man. Bless him, he looks older than his years, he had been under extreme amounts of stress. She ushered everyone upstairs and out the way when she came back she noticed Dick wasn't there, everything else was untouched but Nightwing, mask and all, was gone. He was obviously unable to walk so that meant... Leslie's face pales drastically and she runs to Bruce.

When Bruce saw the doctor run to him, tears running down her cheeks he expected her to say Dick had gotten worse. Tim made her sit down and Jason hugged her gently, Damian resting a hand on her knee. Bruce asked her gently what was wrong, he didn't expect her response, "N-Nightwing has been kidnapped"

/Dun Dun Dun! Dying over this xD Let me know if I should carry this on. I'm intrigued.

watch?v=k84wwkLc00g

 **Nightwing: Must you?**

 **Me: Must I do what?**

 **Daddybats: Hurt my boy *le batglare***

 **Me: RED HOOD! PLEASE TELL THE PEOPLE NICELY WHAT TO DO!**

 **Jason: *salutes* Yes ma'am! *turns to you* Please review and let the author know what you think of her story so far. Leave suggestions for other stories or other ideas (Silly or otherwise) for this story.**

 **Me: Thank you! Nightwing, puppy eyes, please!**

 **Nightwing: *le huge sapphire puppy eyes* Goodbyeeeeee *cackles***


	4. Chapter 4

_With Nightwing_

The man in the shadows watched as the masked hero groaned and tried to wake up, but failed for the most part. He watched as white slits in the mask fluttered open only to close moments later. He smirked and stepped forwards, roughly grabbing the young man's shoulder and shook him, shouting "Wake up you little ignorant frog! You are even more pathetic than your parents!". He knew that if anything **THAT** would wake the ex-boy wonder up.

" _You are even more pathetic than your parents!"_ was the only part that Nightwing heard as he opened his eyes, his vision hazy and the colors distorted and dulled. He winced at the constant pounding in his head. He felt himself being shaken which made his stomach roll and make a sickly sound in response. He felt the bile rising in his throat which made him gag and heave.

The man felt his prize heave so dropped him harshly to the floor and kicked his stomach. He rolled his eyes at the younger man's pained gasp. He smirked as he saw the white eyes focus on his own, he gave the male on the ground an evil smirk as he bent down and whispered, "I'm going to break you little birdy, just you wait and see." He then stood and walked away, flicking the light on.

Dick growled at the light invading his already sensitive eyes and tried a half-hearted glare but it didn't have the effect he wanted it to. He squeaked as the man grabbed his shoulders and tied him to a workbench, grinning like a madman. Nightwing scanned his surroundings and saw he was in the old mental asylum and he was just outside one of the main cells. He always hated this place as it never meant good.

The man grinned and returned moments later with electrified clamps and attached them to the bonds holding the young vigilante down. He laughs as the younger male's eyes widen and his face pales. He turns the voltage on which instantly shocks the man, making his scream in agony, a sound that the madman enjoyed wholeheartedly. He laughs then decides to up the voltage more, making the screams grow in volume. He was getting immense pleasure from this but regretfully had to stop, untying the man and dragging him to a cell, throwing him inside and walking away, not hearing the broken song the hero was singing.

Nightwing was almost fully sane still but his control was slipping away like water. He knew he could only hold on so long. He had begun to sing quietly, voice breaking and hollow sounding, he was surely going to go mad sooner or later, he unconsciously activated the beacon in his suit which would alert the team of his location. The young man stared at the wall, rocking back and forth as he sung.

 _Hushabye baby..._  
 _You're almost dead..._  
 _You have no pulse..._  
 _And your pillow is red..._  
 _Your family hates you..._  
 _Your friends let you bleed..._  
 _Sleep tight with a knife,_  
 _cause it's all that you need..._


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN:/ Ask and ye shall receive. You all wanted to know who the guy was so in this chapter we will learn who he is, his motives, and what he has in store for Dickie. And no, it isn't who you would expect to have an interest in Nightwing. Lots of Love,** **Fuzz McAnn** **xx)**

 _'Well then, it seems the bird has not only flown the nest but has also made quite a name for himself,'_ The male mused, hand on his chin in the classic thinking pose _'Seems that Bats really has gone through a sidekick or two. Now he'll learn how it feels to lose another one of his supposed sons'_ The figure walked up to Nightwing's cell and tapped on the glass with a gloved finger, making the vigilante in the cell look up at him, he didn't have to see the boys sapphire eyes to know they were full of fury and bottled up curiosity. He stood his ground as the masked male stood and walked over, peering at him and holding his side, clearly in pain.

This action confused the shadowed male standing on the outer side of the glass, staring into the others covered eyes. He watched as slowly and cautiously Nightwing reached up and peeled the mask off, dropping it to the ground as he stared long and hard at his captor with blank, blue eyes. The male in question shuddered and frowned as Nightwing motioned for him to step forwards and remove his mask and helmet. He didn't comply at first but under the weaker than normal Batglare, he did as instructed. First, he removed the helmet and set it down, removing the domino style mask covering his hazel/green eyes then stepped forwards.

The Kevlar-clad hero barely held in a gasp. In front of him stood his dead baby brother, Jason Todd. He choked up on laughter and stepped back, laughing a bit and Red Hood strained to hear the hero's voice, "N-no. I-impossible... I-i saw you, I-i saw your corpse. I-impossible" he whispered harshly. Jason grinned and stepped forwards, cackling loudly as he grinned at his fellow ex boy-wonder, "Dickie it is quite possible and yes you may have seen my corpse but thanks to the Lazarus pit I am alive and breathing again, miss me?"

Jason smirked as he looked at his big brother. It was clear the man was shocked, possibly even in shock. Jason's frown melted away as he watched his elder brother wince in clear agony. Hood stepped forwards and watched in a slight panic as his brother collapsed on the bed, rubbing just over his appendix. Then it clicked, his brother had appendicitis! How had Bruce not noticed it was beyond Jason, then again he did steal his brother from under the doctor's nose.

Jason scoffed and stepped away, putting his mask back on then pulling his helmet on, stealing a quick glance at his hurting brother he decided some punks could use a few bullets in their brains so leaped out a nearby window, rolling to break his fall not his neck or legs, then ran off to the city, using grappling lines to swing around, finding a gang who were child smuggling. He smirked, just what he needed. He leaped from his perch, drawing his guns and shooting the two closest to him before flipping over three more and shooting them in-between the eyes, a smirk making its way onto his hidden face.

He swiftly charged again and beat the hell out of the asses, their hot, crimson blood staining the cobble of the docks red in the moonlight. He easily broke the door of the container down and shepherded the kids out and away from it, planting a homemade bomb and set the timer. He turned and walked away, grinning at the explosion that followed ' _cool guys don't look at explosions,_ ' He thought, frowning suddenly ' _yeah but cool guys also don't leave their brother, who is clearly in need of emergency medical assistance, in a dirty cell in an abandoned insane asylum_ ' He thought dryly to himself before calling the cops to care for the kids then swinging away, back to his brother. Back to the only person, he knew who actually loved him...

 **(AN:/ BAMF! How's that for a surprise?! Don't worry I won't kill Dickie. And to answer some questions about who was singing, that was Dickie, not Jason. I know normally his control wouldn't slip so easily but he hasn't slept for more than 15 minutes in around a week so his defenses are abnormally low. Also, I thought I should make Jason do something heroic instead of being a b**ch to Dickie. Love ya! Fuzz McAnn xx)**


	6. Chapter 6

**{Been a while hasn't it? So sorry. Been dealing with relationships and writers block. I'm writing this in the time I have before I leave for two weeks on holiday. I'll write the next chapters for the story among other ones I'm doing. If you want another Renegade Fanfic and a Thunderbirds Are Go! One too you can visit my Archiveofourown account: RenegadeTheTerminator. Now that I have that out the way, let's get this party started! P.s I already had left when I finished this RIP x_x}**

Jason landed with a loud thump outside his brother's cell and received a low moan of agony as a form of greeting. He jogged over to the door and inhaled sharply. Dick was curled up by the far wall, arms around his stomach and a pained expression on his pale and drawn face. He was clearly in more pain than before and Jason wondered briefly if his appendix had burst. Jason shrugged it off and sat down heavily at his 'desk' before kicking his booted feet up on the surface and reloading his guns. He removed his helmet, throwing it at a wall where it bounced off and landed with a loud clatter on the ground. He stripped off the domino style mask and tossed that at a stack of paperwork that had been left from the previous inhabitants. Around 3 hours later he heard a loud BANG! from downstairs in the lobby of the asylum, followed by a female voice shouting "WELL DONE KID IDIOT!" he chuckled _'Oh Artemis...'_ Jason stood and grabbed his mask and helmet. He slid them on and cocked his guns, walking out the room and standing at the top of the staircase. He heard a low whimper of pain and looked back at Dick, biting his lip, before walking over and unlocking the cell door. Kneeling down he gathered the smaller and lighter hero in his arms, slipping his mask back on before standing up. He turned his head as the Mini Justice League crashed into the room. "NIGHTWING!" came the collective shout from the rag tag bundle of heroes.

Nightwing curled into the warmth of his brother's chest, his grip lax on the younger males leather jacket. He was sweating a bit now, Jason knew it was from suppressing the screams that would be erupting from the slighter males mouth had he, not the self-control he did. Jason sighed, he KNEW it wouldn't be this easy. He waited for someone to make the first move, wondering how to take down the clone. 'The speedster would be easy' he reasoned with himself in his head _, 'the archer is reasonable, just knock her out or damage her bow hand. The clone I may have some trouble with. The Martian is easy enough, just think of something really bad and it hurts her. Fishboy I suppose should just be injured, as for the replacement? Knock him flying and knock him out or shoot him. Either way. Wait, does Wings have kryptonite?'_ he checked, and found he did _, 'Jackpot! Hmmm... Oh, a bullet shaped piece? Wings you shouldn't have. Right-o, that's the clone sorted. Yipes! Battle stations! Speedster incoming!'_ Jason barely had time to dodge as Kid Flash sprinted up to him, Jason smirked and gripped Nightwing's Bolo and threw it at Kid's legs, ensnaring them tightly and causing him to come crashing down. Jason conked him on the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. _'1 down... 5 to go'_ he smirked under his hood and used one hand to load the kryptonite bullet into his gun. Just as he finished the clone charged, he barely ducked the swinging fist before he had to jump to avoid Artemis' arrow. Jason sighed wearily and shot the bullet, knowing he had only one chance to do so. He whooped for joy when it found its target in Superboy's arm. He watched the clone collapse _'and another one bites the dust, good job Hood, I'm proud of you... OH MY GOD WATCH OUT!'_ His eyes widened and he threw himself backwards, carrying the dead weight of his brother with him. He had barely dodged Aqualad's water bearers. He growled and flung himself upright again, grumbling, holstering his gun he kicked out at the Atlantian, sighing as he dodged. He had to do 3 consecutive one-handed backflips to avoid Robin's bo staff and he ducked as Artemis shot another arrow at him. He was outnumbered but not outwitted, sure they had Tim Drake, the next best Detective but he had experience and street smarts. Jason ran at the wall and ran part way up it before pushing off it and roundhouse kicking the hidden Martian, sending her barrelling into the ground. He landed and rolled, ending up on his feet. _'Ugh, give me a break, will you?! I have this heavy ass in my arms and I have a handicap, this dumbass is now unconscious!'_ he thought grumpily as he began hand-to-hand combat with his replacement, _'Replacement's good, hold on one pesky second! The little bastard! He was distracting me so the fucking archer could shoot me! Fucker deserves what he's gonna get! HOLY FUCK! WATCH OUT YOU IDIOT!'_ Jason ducked just as Artemis released her arrow, instead of striking him like she thought it would it hit Robin, sending him flying into a wall, "Thanks, Arty! Though you took all the fun outta it!" he called up at her before rolling to one side to avoid Aqualad and Artemis. He unholstered his gun and fired 2 rounds, one at each of her hands, making her drop her bow and scream. He had managed to hit them both. He slammed his feet into her head and sent her flying, only for her to hit the nearby wall and slump down unconscious. Aqualad turned to look and Jason took the distraction to taze the unsuspecting Atlantian before letting him drop down unconscious. He stood and holstered his gun again _. 'nicely done Hood old chum! Let's get Dickiebird to the hospital before he dies on us!'_

He leapt out the window and landed, knees bending to relieve the force of impact before he turned the remaining energy into front flips onto his motorbike. He laid the unconscious form of his brother on his lap. He hummed and decided to pop back to his safe house to change and grab his and his brother's fake ids. He rode through Gotham, sticking to the shadow's and when he arrived back he snuck up into his safe house. He changed into a pale red shirt, black slacks and black combat boots, a gun in the boot and a knife hidden in a sheath on his thigh. He changed Nightwing too, putting him in a plain blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers. He put contacts in and combed his hair. He dyed his brother's hair blonde and mussed it up. He grabbed their fake id's and Jason Todd and Dick Grayson became 'Lukas Warner' and 'Gray Warner' two brothers from Britain. He grabbed cash, his car keys and his jacket. Carrying 'Gray' downstairs to the garage he laid him in the backseat of his Range Rover. He sighed before climbing in the driver's seat and starting her up. He drove directly to Gotham Central Hospital and shouted in a very British accent as he ran into the ER with his unconscious brother "Could someone help my brother?!" He watched as 2 nurses ran over with a stretcher and loaded 'Gray' onto it, wheeling him away. 'Lukas' sighed and slumped in an uncomfortable hospital seat and waited. 2 hours later a doctor came out, he looked around for the young man who had bought 'Gray' in and spotted him in the far corner. 'Lukas' was fast asleep in his chair, and by the looks of it, he had exhausted himself. The kind doctor walked over with a cup of coffee and shook 'Lukas' gently by the shoulder. The young gentleman awoke with a start and looked up tiredly at him, "What's the verdict doc?" the sleepy British male asked quietly, accepting the cup of proffered coffee with a tired smile. "Well you managed to get your brother here just in time, his appendix was close to bursting. We managed to get it out, it was risky and took quite a while. You may go and see your family member if you wish." the doctor walked away and 'Lukas' leapt to his feet and speed-walked to his brother's room, which he had gotten from a nurse. He walked in and saw 'Gray' was sitting up awake. The happy smile that graced the faux blonde's face was enough to make 'Lukas' slump in the chair beside him with a sharp exhale of breath.

"Thanks. I heard from the doctor how worried you seemed. I know you'll deny it, I get it, you don't like showing affection. The thing is though... You do it far too much to deny it. Thanks, Jase, I really appreciate it. You old sap." Dick chuckled quietly and ruffled Jason's neat hair. They were Jason and Dick again, no doubt about it. "Shut up Grayson," Jason grumbled, even though he knew Dick was right, he did show affection, to those he cares for. Dick was always there for him, he even gave him the mantle of Robin for crying out loud! There was no denying Dick adored his brother. The two boys had gotten a shock, for 3 months prior they found out they were actually brothers. Well, half-brothers, but brothers by blood all the same. They shared the same father. Dick was older by 2 or 3 years but none the less, they were brothers. The pair had grown closer, even with Jason's frosty nature, Dick played the part of big brother extremely well. Jason grinned at Dick and leaned closer to ruffle Dick's hair in return, "Blonde suits you Wings. Try it some time." he joked softly, laughing at Dick's pout. He found great amusement in teasing Dick. He recounted his fight with the team, watching Dick's face split with a proud smile. Jason had been attempting to persuade Dick to join him, so far he had Dick considering his offer, Dick was thinking about the consequences. Dick looked at Jason and Jason looked at him and for a moment the two locked eyes, having a silent conversation. They eventually burst out laughing and settled back into the chair and bed respectively. "You know, Jason, I have been considering your offer to join you for a while now. I have finally made my choice," Dick said in a completely serious tone now, his eyes honest and open, "I have decided to join you, after all, Bats doesn't need me anymore. And besides, I wanna catch up with some big brothering I missed out on doing." Jason beamed in a rare display of genuine emotion and hugged his unsuspecting brother tight. Dick squeaked but hugged back, wondering what would have happened if he had said no.

 _ **One Month Later**_

Bludhaven had two new anti-heroes prowling the streets. The two were never really seen properly and the only glimpses people had was their backs or their faces as the one in red shot them dead. Only one person had been lucky enough to see them both in the full, and live to tell the tale. His name was Marty Wallman, a District Attorney from New Jersey. He was in his mid-fifties and had bleach-blonde hair and mousy features. He had been unlucky enough to be mixed up in mob business and the mob boss wanted him gone. He was trapped in a brightly lit warehouse with no escape. The mob was surrounding the building and he knew it was only a matter of time until he became another corpse found floating towards Gotham. He sighed and said his prayers. Out of nowhere the skylight fell in and smashed across the floor, two figures jumped from the night sky above, seemingly appearing from the inky blackness itself, mere shadows produced from the night. One of the figures wore a red hoodie, hood up, black jeans and black combat boots with red laces. 'This must be the anti-hero Redbird' thought Marty, he was tall and well built, with the air that said 'street-kid' and 'power'. No-one had ever seen under the hood, but under it, he wore a red domino style mask, similar to that of which he wore under his original red hood. The other was a thinner male, tall but not as tall as his counterpart with long ebony hair, left exposed, he wore an acrobat-style costume, sleek and blue with a pair of black leggings, blue top with sleeves that tapered down to cover only his two middle fingers and black belt. He too wore combat boots, but they were sleeker and clearly enabled for easier travel. 'and that must be Bluebird' Marty thought dryly. The figure in blue turned, revealing a young face, covered mostly by a domino-style mask, in a pleasant shade of blue this time, with no covering on the eyes, revealing glittering blue eyes. Bluebird knelt down and produced a knife from who-knows-where and cut the cords around Marty's wrists. Marty was helped up by the blue-clad anti-hero, the grip firm but gentle. "Okay sir, my partner here will get you out of here and he'll take you to a designated safe-house. Do not turn back and attempt anything dumb, or you will be killed," stated Redbird calmly, though Marty could sense the tension in the air. Bluebird picked Marty up and leapt on top of some crates and outside, just as bedlam broke out underneath them, Bluebird didn't turn back and didn't seem to care much.

As the pair touched down minutes later Marty turned to thank the young man. He only received and nod and a sideways tilt of his head. He felt something metal being pressed into his hand and looked down to see the blue-clad hero pressing a house key into his palm. He looked up again and got a small smile before the gentleman hopped up onto the railing and stood, turning around "God Bless." he said in a whisper quieter than the wind and he saluted Marty and fell backwards. Marty ran to the edge and looked down to see Bluebird gliding away, his arms outstretched, a blue fabric running from his armpits to his wrists that were attached to his suit allowing him to glide through the air freely. He wore an expression that was too difficult to decipher easily, it seemed to be worry that was dominating the young gentleman's face, even from afar Marty could see it in his body and face, however distant he became. Marty Wallman stood there for a moment before heading inside, dazed yet grateful.

Away from Marty, Bluebird landed with catlike grace upon the warehouse where his partner fought tirelessly, he seemed to be outnumbered though. Bluebird bit his lip and produced throwing knives, sharpened to kill instantly and painlessly. He threw one, it hit its target with a loud thunk, the body hitting the ground. Bluebird spotted his partner and swung down to assist. Twisting nimbly, mid-swing to throw more knives at the gunmen trying to kill his partner. He landed within seconds and unholstered his own handgun, flicking off the safety to fire at more gunmen. This wasn't just a mob boss being displeased this was a full on murder attempt on the anti-heroes lives. Bluebird's sharp vision caught a glint, he turned and produced a pair of binoculars, aiming them at where he saw the glint he caught sight of a sniper. His eyes widened, grabbing his partners arm and flinging them both to the ground, throwing a long range throwing knife in the direction of the sniper. He raised the binoculars again and saw the sniper was gone, the body lying on the ground, his knife through the male's throat. His partner sighed and smiled gratefully from under the hood. They both looked up upon hearing a twang of a bow string. Their eyes widened and darkened, a yellow blur knocked half the goons flying in all directions. They growled and slunk into the shadows, escaping before the team noticed their disappearance.

After the fight ended the group turned to face where the two anti-heroes once stood and groaned. "NOW where'd they go?!" cried Kid Flash. The others nodded in annoyed disagreement. They walked away to give Batman their findings.


End file.
